Like Mother, Like Son
by therealmotherhecker
Summary: Gendo, being the amazing father he is; invites Shinji over to his office for some quality father-son bonding time. Little does Shinji know, this "bonding time" involves a little bit of dress-up.


**Note de l'auteur:** Here it is, the story that eventually became "Gendo, Shinji and the Puppy." Because I love my kind readers oh so much, I've decided to re-upload it for all to see.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was… puzzled. Only a short time ago, his father had called him requesting his presence. Knowing how distant the man was, Shinji was left wondering just what the man wanted. Did he want to apologize for how he treated him? Was he finally going to praise him? The third child shook his head at those thoughts. _'There's no way that'll ever happen,'_ he thought glumly.

By the time he arrived at the entrance of his father's office, Shinji hesitated. His hand was less than an inch away from the knob; yet he could not will it to budge. It simply shook pathetically as he mentally rehearsed his mantra. _'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…'_ With a nervous gulp, the boy readied himself and grasped the knob; twisting the door open and meeting face to face with his father.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Shinji," Gendo calmly said. Confusingly enough; the man sounded almost relieved. "W-why am I here, father?" The bespectacled man smirked before reaching for a cardboard box under his desk. He perused its contents for a few seconds before gesturing for his son to come closer.

Shinji slowly approached his father; his eyes steadily facing the floor. Upon reaching Gendo's desk, the boy began to fidget nervously. "It's okay, Shinji…" Gendo assured, the man's gentle tone startled the boy, "…just look inside the box. I have something special in there for you." Shinji exhaled before accepting the box.

' _A purple turtleneck shirt, a blue skirt, a white lab coat, a brown wig… a b-bra and p-panties!'_

"F-father! I think y-you've got the wrong b-box!"

"No, Shinji. This is the correct box. I want you to remove your clothes and put on what's in that box."

Gendo's strict tone put Shinji on edge. _'This isn't a joke… he's serious…'_ The third child closed his eyes and stood very still; bullets of sweat beaded down every surface of his body. His father quickly grew exasperated with his son's indecisiveness and reached for his pistol. An ominous clicking sound brought Shinji to attention.

"Take your clothes off, Shinji. That's an order."

Not wanting to die _just_ yet, the boy quickly removed his shirt. He then proceeded to throw off his shoes and socks. Gendo chuckled as he watched Shinji unbuckle his belt.

' _H-here goes…'_ the boy thought to himself.

"Look at that little thing. It's quite… cute."

Shinji's entire body went red at that comment. He was about to cover his shame, but an irritated grunt caused him to hesitate. "I still hold all the power in this situation, Shinji. Do not cover yourself unless I allow it." The man noticed tears welling up in his son's eyes. The cowardly display… pleased him. Shinji choked back a sob and let his arms go limp.

"Now, you may cover yourself with the clothes in that box."

The boy shuddered as he gently slipped a pair of black, lacy panties around his genitalia. The pair was soft, and fit his… below average endowment snugly. Shinji then began to cover his chest with a matching bra, but found himself struggling clasp the back hooks together. After many seconds of fumbling around, Gendo sighed and approached his child.

"I'll do it."

Shinji's breath halted briefly in reaction to his father's close proximity. As ashamed as he was to admit it, he couldn't help but feel aroused as Gendo's fingers delicately brushed against his back. "I'm sure you're capable of handling the rest yourself."

Nodding slightly, Shinji pulled up the blue skirt, then grabbed his own belt and wrapped it around his waist. The third child found the turtleneck to be quite warm and fitting as he dragged it down his torso. At the very least, he didn't feel quite so ashamed anymore. Next came the lab coat, which Shinji found to be a perfect fit. _'Didn't think lab coats would come in my size...'_

Last things last, Shinji adorned the wig. With that action, Gendo was rendered speechless. There where Shinji Ikari stood was the spitting image of his mother, Yui Ikari. "Y-Yui…" the man uttered longingly. "F-father…" Shinji replied bashfully.

"Please… call me Gendo."

Noticing the pleading look on his father's face, Shinji complied. "A-alright, G-Gendo." Gendo carefully approached his son and brushed a hand against his cheek. This caused the boy to blush and let out a slight whimper. "You're as beautiful as ever, Yui."

Shinji couldn't explain why, but he felt the urge to indulge his father. "Thank you, Gendo." Said man flashed a warm smile. "Your lips," Gendo began as he traced an index finger over his son's lips, "look so inviting." Shinji's blush deepened, and a small tent began to form in his nether regions.

"Go ahead, Gendo. I know it's been a long time."

Closing his eyes, Shinji felt a surge of electricity as a pair of warm lips crashed against his own. Gendo grabbed the boy's arms and strengthened the kiss. The boy felt his legs grow weak at the embrace, and submitted totally to his father. Gendo did not pass up on the opportunity and shot his tongue into his son's mouth.

The bearded man explored and caressed every area of Shinji's mouth; his erection grew harder and harder as his son's moans increased in intensity. Feeling somewhat faint, the man broke the kiss, and a trail of saliva trickled down both parties chins. "I missed this so much!" Gendo exclaimed.

"That was… lovely."

 _ZIP._

Shinji's eyes widened in amazement when his father unzipped his pants; revealing a rather impressively sized cock. _'That's gotta be at least 7.5 inches!'_

"Yui…" a lone tear fell from Gendo's left eye, "…I need you to taste me."

The boy nervously poked the tip of the penis, causing it to twitch slightly. _'Do I really want to do this?'_ Shinji looked up to meet his father's gaze, and felt sadness overcome him. _'The longing in his eyes… he needs this.'_

"I'll make you feel better, my dearest Gendo." Shinji began to caress Gendo's balls with his left hand, and gently tickled the tip with his right. All the while, the boy planted tender kisses across the shaft. "Oh, Yui…" The man was in ecstasy; his moans loud and frequent.

' _Alright, enough of this.'_ Shinji decided to take action and wrapped his lips around the tip of his father's cock. Gendo grabbed him by the back of the wig and pushed him forward. The boy made choking noises as his gag reflex began to act up. "Keep it up, Yui."

'Yui' bobbed back and forth as saliva dribbled down his chin. This continued for a while before Gendo's moans intensified to new levels. "Yui! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" It was like a bomb went off. Warm, white discharge filled Shinji's mouth, and the boy greedily swallowed all of it. "Did it… taste good, Yui?"

Shinji removed the cock from his mouth and wiped his mouth. He flashed his father a smirk before replying. "It was delicious, _darling_." Without a second's warning, Gendo ripped off his son's lab coat and threw him on top of his desk. Shinji squealed in delight as his father's hands crept underneath his shirt and explored his torso.

After forcefully tearing off the turtleneck; Gendo removed Shinji's bra and started to caress his son's erect nipples with his thumbs. Ripples of ecstasy shot through Shinji. "Yes, Gendo… don't stop…" The man twiddled around with the boy's nipples for around a minute, then puckered his lips. He began with a soft kiss, then quickly went on to suck his son's left nipple with great ferocity.

"Yes, Gendo! Yes, Gendo!"

He nibbled the nipple ever so slightly, which elicited a yelp from Shinji. His teeth not leaving; he pulled back slightly, and with a pop, let go. Shinji yelped again, then reached his right hand out to brush his father's hair. Gendo looked deeply into his son's eyes as the boy's hand twirled his surprisingly soft hair. "You are so beautiful, Yui. I love you… so much."

"I love you too, my dearest Gendo."

Once he finished playing around with the other nipple, Gendo reached down his son's skirt and grabbed his panties. With much care, he slowly removed them. The man took some time to admire the undergarments; after a long sniff, he threw them aside. "I don't have any lubricant, but I have my ways of moistening you up, trust me."

"I… trust you, dear."

Gendo held the boy in his strong arms, and gently placed him on the floor. The man positioned his son so the boy was on his hands and knees; his skirt flipped up and his ass sticking outwards, as if presenting like a bitch in heat. Gendo's tongue shot out towards his son's tight anus. Shinji gasped at the sudden warm, wetness he felt invading his asshole.

Not being satisfied simply licking the anus, Gendo grasped the boy's butt cheeks and began to kiss them. "You have such a fine ass, Yui." Shinji didn't say anything in response; he simply continued to moan in pleasure. The bearded man removed his face from his son's ass, and placed his right hand around his own cock. Taking great care to be as gentle as possible, he slowly let the tip of his manhood enter his son's orifice.

Shinji's nails dug into the carpet as Gendo went deeper and deeper. He finally let out a piercing scream once his father had fully entered him. The man's right hand was on Shinji's butt cheek once again, and he started to thrust his cock back and forth. The third child's own cock and balls flapped continuously as Gendo continued his assault.

"Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder, Gendo!"

"As you wish."

Gendo increased his speed and power, and Shinji found himself experiencing immense pleasure. The activity continued for several minutes before both Gendo and Shinji climaxed simultaneously. Gendo's cum flooded the boy's prostate; eventually dribbling down his ass. Shinji had also produced a sizeable load; the boy's father would have a hard time explaining that stain. Hopefully the cleaning lady wouldn't mention it.

Shinji let himself fall to the floor, he was panting heavily. Gendo laid down next to the boy and observed his face. Shinji was hot and sweaty, but on his face was a soft smile. Gendo returned the smile, then delicately grabbed the boy's cheek. "Don't ever leave me again, Yui. Please…"

'Yui' placed his hand over Gendo's. "I'll always be with you, Gendo. Always."

* * *

His face pale as a sheet, Shinji was speechless as he stared at the paper he held in front of him. He remained frozen for several minutes before a hand playfully slapped him on the back. "What's that paper you got there, Shinji?" came the voice of a woman by the name of Misato.

"I… uh… um… er…"

"Hmm… Shinji and Gen-"

The boy crumpled up the paper before she could finish reading the title. "Hey! I wasn't done reading that!"

"It's n-none of your b-business, M-Misato! Just d-drop it!"

Shinji ran into his room, shutting the door behind him. He took a seat on his bed, and began to contemplate what he had just read. _'Ooookay… Asuka wrote a story… about me dressing up as my mom and… h-having s-sex with my father…'_

His face went blank.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!"

* * *

The time was around 11PM. Misato had already passed out and Shinji and Asuka stood silently; staring each other down as if they were in some Sergio Leone film. Gripped in Shinji's right hand was a crumpled-up piece of paper, while his left hand was held behind his back. Asuka was quite surprised by the malice of Shinji's glare. The boy was usually so timid and non-confrontational. What could have caused such a shift in personality?

"You've been staring at me for 5 minutes already," Asuka started, her face wrinkled in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, I just happened to read a little piece of fiction a few hours ago."

"Is that so? And what, pray tell, does this piece of fiction have to do with me?"

Shinji raised his hand and loosened his grip on the paper. "Take a look, I think you'll understand." The redhead raised an eyebrow before taking the paper. Taking her time to smooth it out; she began to silently read before going pale.

"Pretty interesting read, huh?"

For a second, the girl looked embarrassed; however, her anger quickly overrode all other emotions. "What the hell were you doing in my room?! Trying to get a sniff of my panties or something?!"

Under normal circumstances, Shinji would have flailed his arms about and staunchly denied the second child's outrageous claims. Normal circumstances however, do not include stories about being fucked by your dad. "First of all, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you write something like that?"

"I got bored and felt like it. Why do you think this is any of your business?"

"Second of all, look at this line here." Shinji grabbed the paper and pointed to a specific line.

" _Gendo's cum flooded the boy's prostate._ "

Asuka blushed at the vulgarity of the line. _'And she calls me the pervert,'_ Shinji thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"What about it?"

"You can't flood a guy's prostate with cum, Asuka. You probably meant the rectum. I thought you were a college graduate, shouldn't you know this?" The redhead blinked repeatedly, and prepared to say something but found herself speechless. "It's fairly basic biology, I mean… I'm just a regular, non-prodigious 14-year-old and I knew that."

"I just got the words mixed up, idiot! I made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes!"

"Oh, so you admit you're not perfect, then?"

Asuka stammered angrily for a few seconds. Feeling equally flustered and enraged; she cocked a fist back and prepared to knock some sense into Shinji. Before she could strike the boy, she was interrupted. "Asuka, please don't lash out. I have something important to say."

The girl gazed into his eyes and felt an unusual amount of shame. With a tired sigh, she lowered her fist. "What is it, Shinji?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU STUPID GODDAMN BITCH!"

Shinji's left hand rocketed forth; held in it was a sharp kitchen knife. Before the second child could even utter a word, the knife had already been plunged deep inside her stomach. A cruel smirk graced Shinji's face as he twisted the blade. Asuka's pained grunts brought great pleasure to the boy, and his (totally **NOT** below-average) penis grew harder.

He removed the blade only to stab the girl yet again; the process continued for several minutes. By the time Shinji had dropped the knife, Asuka was nothing but a bloodied lump on the carpet. Shinji unzipped his pants and began to jerk it. Eventually, he came all over his right hand. Sighing to himself, he raised his sullied hand in front of his face.

"I'm so fucked up."

He then smiled maniacally.

"NOT! How do you like me now, Asuka?! Not so great now, are you!"

Shinji proceeded to squat over the girl and take a large dump on her face. "I think I'll use some of your clothes to wipe. You won't mind, right? After all, you're dead!" The boy cackled madly as he entered Asuka's room. All the while, Misato and PenPen slept peacefully.

* * *

"Nah, this story is stupid. I can't get my revenge this way."

"Ikari."

Shinji jumped at the unexpected voice. _'What the hell is Ayanami doing?'_ "A-Ayanami… what's going on? Not another angel attack I hope…" The blue-haired girl stared blankly at him for a few moments. "I noticed you were staring intently at that piece of paper. What is its significance?"

Quickly folding the paper and shoving it into his pocket, Shinji blushed heavily before replying. "It's something really stupid. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"You're not going to murder Soryu, masturbate over her corpse and defecate on her, are you?"

' _She read it! Shit!'_

"N-no, it's just a really stupid story. It doesn't mean anything, honest!"

"Do you want… to defecate on me?" Rei asked with a faint blush.

"I… uh…"

"Because, I think that would be quite… enjoyable."

Shinji promptly fainted on the spot.

* * *

"No, this story is most unreadable," a certain red-eyed, blue-haired girl said to herself. With a click, the girl retracted her pen and tossed it aside. She then crumpled up the paper she had been writing on, and threw it on the floor.

"Such an absurd story. I have no idea what came over me." Brushing her skirt, she sat herself up and began to exit her apartment. When Rei opened the door, she witnessed a peculiar sight. In the distance was an unbelievably large disembodied head. Her head. As well as numerous crucified Evangelions.

"Hmm… this is a strange day, indeed."

 **THE END**


End file.
